Freedom Arches
by SilverGate555
Summary: Kanon knew what it was like to be a star. The Hoenn raised Gardevoir was riding on the path to stardom through contests, movies, plays...until she was abducted. Released from her Pokéball into the Sinnoh wilderness, Kanon must decide between a risky journey back to Hoenn, or to stay in Sinnoh as a wild Pokémon and join an explorer's guild. Either way, the adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

"No..."

The poison made her insides seem to squirm in pain with every step. She fell to the ground, exhausted...

A hawk soared across the sky, its calls echoing in her ringing ears...

Gardevoir coughed, and blood appeared on her sleeve. Her head seemed to spin, and she collapsed onto the muddy ground.

* * *

><p><em>Hikari's famous Gardevoir, Kanon, has been kidnapped along with Hikari's five other main party Pokémon, which includes her Latias, Pikachu, Pinsir, Rhydon, and Blaziken.<em>

_Hikari was coming back to her native region, Hoenn, after she and Kanon has been in several successful movies in Unova. Kanon was in her Pokéball and was placed inside of Hikari's bag. Later, Hikari's bag was stolen shortly after returning to Hoenn. The bag was later found by the police in an empty alley, with everything in it but Hikari's Pokémon._

_This story is still under investigation._

* * *

><p>Gardevoir sat up, her head spinning. She found herself lying on a bunch of straw in a small wooden room, and she leaned over, coughing. The door was creaked slightly open, just enough to see a simple, cramped hallway. A shadow of a figure appeared, and the door bursted open.<p>

A Buneary hopped into the room, beaming. "You're awake now!"

Gardevoir coughed. "Where is...my trainer?"

Buneary's face wrinkled with confusion. "What?"

"My...trainer."

"You're being trained by somebody? Trained in what?"

Gardevoir gaped at Buneary, stunned. "You're a wild Pokémon, aren't you?" Gardevior asked, beginning to get scared.

Buneary cocked her head. "No..."

Gardevoir got up from the straw bed and brushed over the stray yellow piece off of her red dress. She looked at Buneary desperately. "Please, where is the closest city?"

Buneary hesitated. "Treasure Town is nearby..."

"For humans."

Buneary gaped at her. "Humans don't exist!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hunched over at the beach, Gardevoir, known to herself and to humans as Kanon, refused to believe the inevitable.

Kanon had left the guild she'd ended up in, and retreated to the beach after some time trying to get gatherings of where in Sinnoh she was in. She had ended the afternoon feeling confused, baffled... Hallucinating of humans? She had to be hallucinating of her entire life in that case.

She could remember Hikari more vividly than she could remember herself. Hikari, who had trained her, acted with her, as the two both made their steps into the show business together, crowds chanting both of their names... It was no illusion, no more than the ocean in front of Kanon right now.

Buneary, the others at the guild...they had to be lying...

Forcing her tears to stay back, Kanon felt her throat tightened up as she watched the Pelippers soar in the beautiful sky above her, their strides carelessly cheerful as they flied in the darkening orange sky. They were free, to go wherever they wanted, yet she...was not. She was gone, away from Hikari, from her beloved fans and if what the others were to believed, from the grasp of humanity altogether. There was no wings for Kanon to fly away from the island...

She gazed out to the calm sea. The soothing sounds of the waves comforted her for the time being, and Kanon stood up, suddenly businesslike. There was no use in lamenting her losses right now. Most of all, she refused to believe in what the other Pokemon said. There had to be a way, whether they knew it or not!

She walked back to the small "town," where the guild was. The town was built entirely by Pokémon, and entirely unaltered by humans. The shops were in booths, resembling the humans' fairs. Kanon supposed that there were homes, somewhere, but she couldn't find any in sight.

The town had to be a rare thing. Kanon had never seen a Pokémon gathering like this anywhere. Pokémon actually went to booths, to _buy_ things, they ate at a _café_... It seemed totally like a dream. Kanon had seemed enough Pokémon back home to know that most weren't especially intelligent, the wild Pokémon in particular, but_ this_... This was just...

"Oops, sorry miss!" an Eevee piped up after accidentally bumping into Kanon. Kanon stared at the Eevee blankly as the latter ran to a shop. He looked through a bag that was slung over his shoulder and placed money on the counter. After a conversation that Kanon couldn't hear, the Kecleon at the counter exchanged a smile and placed an apple on the table.

Apple clutched in mouth, Eevee went off. Kanon watched him with a grim face, and then stopped him.

"Yeah?" Eevee muttered, his voice muffled by the apple.

"You...you've got a map?"

Eevee looked at her in confusion. "Yeah..."

Kanon eyed his bag, then looked back his ruffled fur, mangy by dirt and not bad health. "You an explorer?"

Eevee nodded proudly to Kanon's question. "I'm one of the best," he bragged.

Explorers, as Kanon found out by the fast talking Buneary from earlier, were the reason the town she was in existed. Exploring dungeons throughout the land was almost an industry itself, equipment and stores made for the idea. There seems to be a lot of pride and social status to be in the career.

"Then your map most be very accurate, then. All filled out, hardly any blank space..."

Eevee was already taking it out. Kanon hunched over to take it, and she smoothed the parchment out on a booth (the shopkeepers paid her no heed).

It was a fairly large map, almost every part of it labeled. Kanon tried to search for familiar features, but the different naming didn't help at all.

Yet...

"What's that in your bag?" Kanon asked.

Eevee looked at the rock poking out of his bag. "Ah, that? Coronet Rock. One of my recruits, Magneton needs it, you know..."

She smiled. "Where did it come from?"

"I bought it at a shop," Eevee answered in confusion.

"But the shop had to get from a mountain..."

Kanon took the map and the rock to the shop, despite Eevee's protests.

"Welcome," the clerk greeted her. "How can I help you today?"

Kanon slammed the map and the Coronet Rock onto the counter. "Can you show me where I can find Coronet Rock on this map?"

Kecleon shifted in discomfort. "It's far..."

"Hey!" Eevee protested, running to Kanon. "What are you doing-"

"I'm willing to go far," Kanon insisted. "I...I think I've been there before."

Kecleon took the map and studied it. After several moments, he pointed to a mountainous area at the very edge of the map. "We've found most of those rocks there."

Kanon took back the map and observed the location's distance. Her heart tore.

"_That_ far?" she asked, her voice harsh.

"The Pokémon are strong there," Eevee added.

"Here..." she said, giving back the map and the rock to Eevee, who shoved them back into his bag. "I'm...not strong enough to go by myself there..."

"I can escort you," Eevee told her. "As long as you pay well."

"I-what?!"

"Me and my team we've been waiting for a good challenge. So I'll escort you there with two other Pokémon, but you've got to have a good reward."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I know. It's been too long since I last updated. I'm sorry...

I'll try to make either the chapters longer to accommodate for the slow updates, or make the updates faster and the chapters shorter.


End file.
